


Call me

by snarled_musings



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Phone Sex, awkward reese, finch multitasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Reese wanted was a cup of coffee after walking Bear. What he got was a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Позвони мне, позвони](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072666) by [Isei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isei/pseuds/Isei)



> This is what goes through my head when I'm bored at work. I should probably be shot... Pure crack!

Bear's claws scrabbled against the stairs as he bounded up the stairs. Reese followed at a more leisurely pace, humming under his breath. The humming died in his throat as he reached the top. Finch's voice could be heard loud and clear, and a blush washed over Reese's face when he heard the tone, and the words.

 

"Oh,  you feel so good. Of course I want you to fuck me." His voice trailed off into a loud moan. "Yeah, just like that; fuck me hard." 

 

Against his better judgement Reese stepped into the library. Finch was all alone, fingers flying over the keyboard. He glanced up to greet Reese with a nod and an eyeroll.

 

"Oh yeah, I want you to come up my ass. Fill me up with your come." He opened up a game of solitaire and began playing, completely unruffled. Reese wasn't sure if he should die of mortification, laugh or masturbate. Finch's voice was made for phone sex. "I'm so close, are you close? Fuck me harder, hit my sweet spot. Like that, yeah, I'm coming!" His voice rose to a wail before trailing off into moans worthy of a porn star. At the same time he made a gesture of victory as he finished his game. It was so incogruos it cracked Reese up; he had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

 

"It's okay, the call's terminated."

 

"What the hell," was all Reese could manage.

 

"Oh, I was hacking a child pornography site for Carter, but I had to reroute a bit. Somehow I ended up on a phone sex server. I didn't want to be conspicous and break off the call."

 

"So you got the guy off instead?" Reese could barely breathe for laughing. Finch shrugged.

 

"Well, I did get paid for it."

 

 


End file.
